


Love Again

by Destiel_BTK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousyyy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_BTK/pseuds/Destiel_BTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters stop at a bar with Cas to celebrate and a hot guy starts hitting on Cas. Dean doesn't take it very well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic and I don't know if I'll keep writing. I appreciate comments, good or bad, telling what I can do better or what I did good. Thanks for even reading my fic!!!  
> -Destiel_BTK

Dean did not like this. Not at all. The Winchesters had just completed a simple salt and burn and had decided to celebrate at a local bar. That's when Cas popped in. The brothers, not wanting to be rude, decided to let him come along. Sam was currently chatting up a pretty blonde with smart looking glasses. As for Dean, he was busy simmering in their booth. Why you ask? An unattractive, obviously prick of a man was chatting Cas up! But Dean was so not jealous, dammit! So what the guy was tall, well built, and had bright blue eyes, just like Cas. Not to mention the sexy accent. But Dean didn't care. Definitely not. Cas was not interested. Dean growled when he heard Cas let out a rare chuckle at something the guy said. The man leaned over and seductively slid his hand up Cas' thigh causing the angel to blush cherry red. That's it, Dean thought! He slammed his glass down and rushed toward the man feeling up his Cas. Not that Cas was his...  
"What the hell do you think you're doing buddy?!?!"  
The man slowly turned his head and lifted his hand off Cas' leg.  
"I thought I was getting an attractive guy's number." He stated with an air of smugness. Cas blushed even brighter at this. Dean fumed.  
"Well bud, he obviously doesn't like you, so you can leave."  
The man snorted. "Maybe we should let him decide for himself."  
At this Dean and the massive asshole turned to Cas who looked extremely uncomfortable.  
"I'm not sure...um maybe I could talk to Dean a second?"  
The guy scoffed. "Whatever. Call me when you make up your mind."  
Dean let out a huff of air in relief. "Finally that bastard is gone."  
Cas whipped his head around. "Why did you do that?" Dean's eyebrows shot up.  
"Do what?"  
"Chase off that man. Who was quite attractive I might add. Ever since I've fallen every person that shows attention to me you scare off. Why Dean? Do you not want me to find a partner?"  
Dean was shocked. "You were actually interested in that dick?"  
Cas huffed in annoyance.  
"Yes Dean. Like you and most grown humans, I crave sexual intercourse."  
Dean scoffed. "Well you don't need it."  
"Oh and you do?"  
Dean scoffed. "That's different."  
Cas' eyes narrowed. "How so?"  
"Well...I...um...I'm actually human and you're not."  
Cas leaned into Dean's personal space.  
"I am very much human Dean. I fell. I no longer have my grace. I might be out of touch with emotions but they're still there. I have my own soul. And I know the difference between right and wrong. A trait I most definitely did not learn from you."  
Dean flinched at his words.  
"Whatever Cas. If you wanna put yourself out for anyone go right ahead." Dean turned to walk away but Cas lunged and grabbed his bicep.  
"If you don't want me to go home with a stranger from a bar, how would you suggest I get pleasure?"  
Dean bit his lip."If you want it that much...you could always ask me."  
Cas' eyes got comically wide. Dean blushed realizing what he just said. Cas opened his mouth then snapped it shut. His eyes hardened.  
"Don't make suggestions you won't be willing to follow through on."  
Cas slid off the barstool and stalked away. Dean walked numbly back to the booth. Sam looked up from his burger.  
"Where'd Cas go?"  
Dean shook his head. Sam frowned. In an attempt to forget what had happened with Cas, Dean inquired as to where the pretty blonde Sam was talking to went.  
Sam sighed.  
"She had a boyfriend."  
Dean chuckled."Aww did the moose get scared by the big bad boyfriend?"  
Sam scowled. "No. I was just being polite, Dean. She obviously loved him."  
Love....Dean hadn't felt that in a while. Not since Lisa. He kind of missed it. Having someone to wake up beside. To watch over. To take care of...it was worth all the arguments and struggles.  
"Dean!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
"What the hell dude. Did you even hear what I was saying?"  
Dean shrugged. "Sure Sammy. Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Hey I think I'm gonna head back to the motel. I'm feeling beat."  
Sam squinted his eyes at Dean. "You okay?"  
Dean nodded. "Yeah just wanna catch up on some sleep before we go gank more demons."  
Sam laughed. "Whatever dude. I'll meet ya there."  
When Dean got back to the motel he hesitated at the door. What if Cas was still pissed at him. He sighed. Oh well. Dean really did want to catch up on his sleep.  
Dean unlocked the door and headed towards the bathroom. He bathed straight in, not bothering to knock. He was greeted with Cas' bare chest.  
Dean backed up. He stammered. "S-sorry Cas. Didn't know ya were in here buddy."  
A bead of water dripped from Cas' hair and made it's way down his stomach. Dean found his eyes glued to that drop of water and could feel the back of his neck burn as a blush made way up to his cheeks.  
Cas swallowed. Dean licked his lips and took a step forward. The air was heavy with tension.  
Dean dropped his duffel bag and the dull thud it made when it hit the ground snapped him back to attention.  
Dammit he wasn't getting aroused by Cas. Was he?  
Cas cleared his throat. "It's alright Dean. But maybe you should knock to avoid future awkward situations like this."  
Dean nodded dumbly. Cas took a tentative step forward to leave the bathroom. Then he slipped. Cas let out a surprised gasp and suddenly Dean had an armful of fallen angel. Cas struggled to get up and in doing so accidentally brushed a hand against Dean's semi-hard dick. Dean slipped out an involuntary groan. Cas froze. Then keeping his eyes locked with Dean reached a hand out and did it again. Dean sucked in a breath.  
"Cas. What...O-oh that..." Cas was slowly slipping a hand to Dean's underwear waistband.  
"Cas. About that guy. I was jealous. I didn't want him touching you. I don't want anyone touching you. Ever. And now I know why. I..I think I love you."  
Cas snatched his hand back. Shit. Dean probably scared the guy off. Where the hell had that word vomit come from? What was he go-  
Cas suddenly slammed his lips to Dean's. Dean grunted and stumbled back. Son of a bitch. Cas was kissing him. Castiel, (fallen) Angel of the Lord, was kissing him. Dean melted into Cas' lips. Cas mumbled something in the skin of Dean's neck.  
"What?" Dean managed to breathe out.Cas nipped at dean's earlobe causing a moan from the other man.  
"The bed."  
Dean grunted an affirmative and was suddenly being lifted off his feet. Cas had picked him up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Oh God that was hot.  
Cas all but flung them onto the bed while kissing Dean desperately, as if he was a drowning man gasping for air.  
Dean reached up and flipped Cas over while pulling his shirt over his head. Dean smirked at Cas.  
"I think you should lose the towel."  
Cas ripped the towel from round his waist and reached up to continue kissing Dean but paused when he saw the look on his face.  
Cas leaned back. "What is it? Is this too much?"  
Dean gulped. Sure Cas was always smoking hot but without layers of clothing hiding his body he was downright bangable. And that's what Dean intended to do.  
Dean lunged forward and kissed his way down Cas' chest.  
"You're so beautiful. Why didn't we do this earlier?"  
Cas chuckled. "I guess we were both blind to what we want."  
Dean sighed and reached a hand towards Cas' cock. Desperate to touch and feel every part of his angel's body.  
Suddenly the motel door slammed open.  
"Dean I'm ba-HOLY SHIT!!!"  
Sam stood stock still in the entryway.  
"Um...Sammy no offense but I'd really appreciate if you left...I have a little unfinished business you interrupted."  
Sam blinked. "Uhh y-yeah. I'll just...go.." Sam lurched out of the room with a scandalized look on his face.  
Cas groaned. "That was absolutely mortifying."  
Dean laughed. "Aww it wasn't too bad, babe."  
Cas smiled at the pet name."Shall we continue?"  
Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

~~~~~

Later that night after Dean and Cas had finished their, uh "business", and Sam had called to say he was getting a separate motel room, which he did every night from there on out, Dean laid snuggled up to Cas.  
"Hey Cas?"  
"Yes Dean?" Cas mumbled tiredly.  
"You know I meant what I said earlier. I love you."  
Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's temple. "And I love you."  
Dean hummed in satisfaction. He finally had love again.


End file.
